Sari's Question
by Firefly95
Summary: Because we all know she would have eventually asked 'The Question' sooner or later, too bad for Firefly and Bumblebee it's sooner...rated for RatchetXArcee and BumblebeeXFirefly, with mentions of ProwlXProwess and BulkheadXSilver Angel.


**Warnings:**** implied interfacing, Bumblebee X Firefly, Bulkhead X Silver Angel, particularly graphic Ratchet X Arcee, and strongly hinted Prowl X Prowess interfacing.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, and Prowess.**

**A/N:**** This skips quite far into the future of ****Love, Maybe****, and now Firefly and Bumblebee are bondmates, and the same with Bulkhead and Silver Angel, and Prowl and Prowess are sparkmates, and the same with Ratchet and Arcee.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Sari's Question

It was just an ordinary day at the Autobot Base; Bumblebee and Firefly were sprawled out on the couch, legs entangled, watching TV, Optimus was on monitor duty, though he seemed to be recharging now, Jazz had gone out for a drive, Bulkhead and Silver Angel were in their quarters working on another painting together, Ratchet and Arcee were in the med bay, working on something or another, and Prowl and Prowess were…Well, some things are better left to the imagination.

Bumblebee had just changed the channel for about the thousandth time that day, much to Firefly's annoyance, when Sari jogged into the base.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, startling Optimus out of his light recharge and causing Firefly and Bumblebee to quickly untangle from each other so Sari wouldn't see.

Under Prime's orders, they were to keep their relationships, to an extent, a secret from the humans. Well, sure, Sari knew Firefly and Bumblebee were together, but she didn't know how far they had gone yet. As far as she knew, they were still just mates, or in human terms, girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Hey Sari," Bumblebee said, smiling as he glancing over at Firefly, who waved at the teen with a crooked grin on her face.

"Wow, what have you guys been busy with? I haven't heard from any of you in _forever_!" She asked, her gaze flicking between the two young adult Autobots.

Bumblebee smirked knowingly over at his bondmate and answered, "Just…Things," Firefly's cheeks flushed slightly as she caught his real meaning.

Sari raised her eyebrows in confusion at Bumblebee's seemingly encrypted sentence, robots couldn't do that...Could they?

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" The techno-organic said when she finally got up enough courage.

Firefly took a drink from her can of oil while Bumblebee nodded.

"Can Cybertronians, like…have sex?"

Firefly did a perfect spittake and Bumblebee seemed to freeze, his optics wider than Sari had previously thought possible and he just stared at her.

After a moment of shocked silence, Firefly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glanced over at Optimus, relieved to see her leader had fallen back into recharge, thinking idly that it served him right for staying up so late, before hissing at Sari, "Care to run that question by me again?"

Sari shuffled her feet nervously and started to ask again when she noticed 'Bee still staring at her with that frozen expression. Firefly followed the girl's stare and rolled her optics at her bondmate before delivering a smack to the back of his helm, successfully unfreezing him.

"Did she really ask if we 'have sex'?" He asked nervously

Firefly winced and nodded, before asking Sari, "What makes you ask that?"

"Well," the teen began, tapping her chin with her index finger, "the last two times I was here, I passed Prowl and Prowess's room and hear Prowess making these moaning sounds, like she was in pain or…something else." She added, shuddering at the thought of _Prowl_ and _Prowess_ doing…_That._

Firefly and Bumblebee shared a look of somewhat awkward amusement, of all the couples in the base, the _stealthy ninjas_ got caught.

Firefly looked down at Sari, wondering how on Earth she was going to explain this to a human…When a positively _wicked_ idea popped into her processor. "You know Sari, if you really wanted to know something like that; we aren't the ones you should be asking…" Sari leaned closer, curious, while Bumblebee gave his bondmate a mystified look.

_**"What are you up to femme?"**_ He asked

_**"Ohhh, you'll find out soon enough my dear Bumbles."**_ She said and Bumblebee could almost hear her snigger.

"You should really go ask Ratchet and Arcee! After all, Ratchet is a Medibot and Arcee is a teacher, so they could probably explain it better than _anyone._" The femme finished and Bumblebee's optics lit up with glee when he realized what Firefly had done while Sari smiled and nodded before darting off to the med bay.

When Sari was gone, Firefly and Bumblebee dropped their smiles.

"Run like pit?" Bumblebee asked, raising an optic ridge

"Run like pit." Firefly confirmed and the two tripped over each other in their haste to get out of the base before Sari got to the two elderly 'bots.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_Meanwhile…_

**--------------------------------------------------**

Sari rounded the corner and was about to enter the med bay when she heard loud moans coming from inside.

She froze and slowly peaked around the corner…and paled instantly.

Arcee was lying on her back on a medical berth and Ratchet was on top of her with her pink and white legs wrapped around his hips.

Arcee was moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders while the medic thrust his hips into hers with a wet, squishing sound.

Sari turned bright red with embarrassment and ducked her head out of the med bay, the scene she had just witnessed burned permanently into her brain.

Her question was answered, but now she would have to live the rest of her life with the images of Ratchet and Arcee interfacing appearing every time she saw either of them.

Sari really wished she had never asked…

**--------------------------------------------------**

**I regret nothing. XD**

**Please, please, PLEASE review guys, tell me if you liked the story or even if you didn't, just some kind of feedback!**


End file.
